


Invito

by TheArchitect18



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchitect18/pseuds/TheArchitect18
Summary: "E' stato così difficile trovarmi? Per un attimo credevo che non mi avresti mai trovato, o peggio, che con la paura di scambiarmi per il Re non ti saresti mai avvicinato. Sarebbe stato un po' codardo da parte tua, ma non mi aspettavo niente di diverso, sentendo le voci di Corte."Lorena rise, sembrava che quelle offese per lui fossero solo un gioco... e beh, Monsieur ne fu quasi sollevato.





	Invito

Monsieur aveva sempre vissuto all'ombra del fratello, fin da quando erano bambini. Ma non esisteva conforto migliore del poter essere sé stessi in un mondo di maschere, sì, questo Filippo lo aveva sempre pesato. Da quando aveva capito quale sarebbe stato il suo posto nel mondo e nella vita di corte per tutta la vita aveva messo in pratica quel pensiero, con l'aiuto complice e pratico della madre, che sempre lo aveva spronato ad essere non solo migliore degli altri come un degno reale, ma a sé stesso e a non nascondere niente, neanche le emozioni più dolci e sensibili, cosa che invece a Luigi non era concessa. Ed era così che diciotto anni erano trascorsi... all'ombra del fratello, ma mai lontano dall'unico suo vero amico, sé stesso. Aveva portato abiti femminili fin da quando era bambino, aveva ostentato in ogni modo possibile la sua aperta omosessualità, ma meglio ancora aveva dimostrato di essere il degno figlio di un Re e di avere talento non solo negli affari di stato, ma anche in guerra, come stratega e come generale di un esercito. Si vociferava addirittura, ed era vero, che queste doti fossero di gran lunga superiori a quelle di suo fratello, futuro Re di Francia... ed era così. L'empatia che dimostrava, la sensibilità e la bontà che lo caratterizzavano, il suo aspetto angelico, la sua bellezza, lo avevano reso ben voluto non solo agli occhi del popolo e dell'esercito, ma anche agli occhi più critici della Corte tutta, che ben presto associò ''i vizi e le depravazioni" di Monsieur a qualcosa di poco cristiano ed ecclesiastico, ma certo poi non così limitante e negativo. L'unica beffa era che aveva avuto la sfortuna di nascere due anni dopo il fratello.  
 

A diciotto anni Luigi aveva la Corona ormai da tempo, ma Filippo aveva molto di più, aveva l'amore dei sudditi e di chiunque abitasse Palais-Royale, il che voleva dire avere il mondo ai suoi piedi.  
 

Trascorrevano così i giorni al Palazzo Reale di Parigi, Filippo e Luigi che facevano a gara per ogni cosa, nel tentativo vano di sovrastarsi l'uno sull'altro, mentre la dolce Enrichetta d'Inghilterra, arrivata a Parigi a seguito della guerra civile inglese, cercava di mitigare la competizione tra i due fratelli, che ormai conosceva ed amava con tutto il cuore. Tutto sommato anche i due fratelli si amavano, ma il peso della Corona, dei doveri e delle imposizioni che ne conseguivano, quella scala di gerarchie che li metteva l'uno sopra l'altro creavano un solco che a volte era invalicabile, li frustrava. Se Luigi imponeva al fratello doveri e ordini che non si confacevano al suo modo d'essere, Filippo cercava ogni modo per ricordare al fratello quanto meno fosse libero di lui e quanto falsa fosse la sua vita, non potendo mai mostrare al mondo il vero Luigi, un uomo e non un Dio. Ma nonostante questo per Filippo, nonostante la frustrazione, la verità era una. Non c'era giorno nel quale non dimostrasse amore e fedeltà al fratello, riconoscendone l'autorità. Come era vero per Luigi, che sotto quella scorza di invidia e insicurezza amava più di ogni altra cosa il fratello, unica persona alla quale probabilmente avrebbe affidato la sua stessa vita.  
 

Fedeltà e amore, solo come due fratelli sanno giurarsi.  
 

E sì, quella mattina di Primavera del 1658 non era cominciata in modo diverso da tante altre d'Inverno, o d'Autunno; Luigi aveva convocato il fratello e non aveva perso occasione per provocarlo, ovviamente... la contesa era data dall'ennesimo dovere a cui Filippo si sarebbe dovuto attenere, e senza fiatare. Avrebbe dovuto sposarsi... avrebbe dovuto sposarsi **_"nonostante tutto"_**.  
A Filippo ciò che non era andato giù non era tanto l'imposizione del dover prendere moglie nonostante la sua apertissima omosessualità, era un'imposizione alla quale era stato preparato fin da bambino e con la quale era già venuto a patti, sapeva cosa doveva fare o meno e non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro. Ciò che lo aveva disturbato era stato il tono del fratello, il modo in cui si era posto e con il quale lo aveva apostrofato. Un misto tra delusione, arrendevolezza... e se non avesse conosciuto suo fratello avrebbe potuto pensare che la punta di amarezza a fine frase potesse essere qualcosa di simile al disgusto.  
 

"Ti dovrò trovare moglie, _**nonostante tutto**_."  
 

"Nonostante tutto? Cosa- _nonostante cosa_? Credi che io non sia capace di decidere da solo? Che scelga qualcuno che ha la sorpresa sotto la gonna?! Non prendermi per stupido, Luigi. Non trattarmi come se non sapessi in quale famiglia vivo e quali sono i miei doveri."  
 

"Non penso questo e lo sai. Intendevo solo dire-"  
 

"Che hai paura che faccia la scelta migliore, no? Rispetto a quella che proporresti tu. E' così ovvio..."  
 

"Smettila di fare il bambino, Filippo. Non si tratta di te, si tratta della Francia. Francia che deve avere determinati alleati e come puoi pretendere di sapere di cosa abbiamo bisogno, se passi il tuo tempo a-... Dio, non guardarmi in quel modo."  
 

Filippo aveva gli occhi lucidi, guardò il fratello con fare triste, ed altrettanto triste uscì il sussurro che ne seguì.  
 

"Credi che ti metterei in difficoltà? Credi che non prenderei la decisione giusta solo per metterti in imbarazzo agli occhi del mondo? Non sono stupido, te lo ripeto. So di cosa ha bisogno la Francia, quanto lo sai tu."  
 

La delusione fu doppia per Monsieur e questo fu chiaro a Luigi, che sospirò appena, sciogliendosi appena nel vedere il fratello spegnersi, gli occhi diventare sempre più lucidi, le labbra incresparsi... quella che tutti avrebbero detto fosse la debolezza di Monsieur, il suo stesso carattere, in realtà era la debolezza di Luigi. Ma prima che il Re potesse rispondere fu il fratello a rompere il silenzio.  
 

"Non ti fidi di me."

 

"Filippo... "  
 

"No, non provarci. Non sono Enrichetta, non sono nostra Madre. Non mi incanti con i tuoi stupidi e falsi discorsi- non ti fidi di me, questo è quanto."  
 

"Filippo, non osare uscire da quella porta- non abbiamo finito di parlare. Torna subito QUA!"  
 

Ma il moro non accennò a frenare la sua rincorsa ed anzi, all'ordine del fratello, all'ordine del Re, non fece altro che aprire la porta, voltarsi e lanciare un'ultima provocazione, in modo sarcastico e acido.  
 

"Altrimenti? **_Nonostante tutto_** mi faresti arrestare?"  
 

Sbatté la porta. Sapeva che entrambi si sarebbero evitati per giorni, nel limbo della frustrazione e del fastidio che si causavano l'un l'altro. Ma a differenza di Luigi, Filippo non si sarebbe nascosto agli occhi del mondo, no. Si rifiutava di farlo. Quella stessa mattina, subito dopo il litigio, Monsieur aveva avvertito il bisogno di fuggire... e dove farlo se non in una delle sale più nascoste e remote del castello? L'ala Est. Erano quelle per lo più evitate, nessuno richiedeva una stanza nell'ala Est, poichè lontana dalle sale del Re, attorno al quale tutto gravitava. Anzi, spesso era Luigi ad assegnare quelle stanze, nel tentativo di allontanare e rendere pubblicamente indesiderato chi non apprezzava o non voleva attorno. Insomma, Monsieur non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno desiderasse abitare quelle stanze, tranne lui. Lontano da Luigi, dai suoi affari, dai doveri e dalla Corte.  
 

Aveva attraversato i primi due corridoi che sarebbero stati vuoti se non fosse stato per due guardie ad ogni porta. Era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri, stava ancora cercando un modo efficace per vendicarsi del fratello e del modo in cui lo aveva trattato... girò l'angolo senza pensarci, prendendo il corridoio di destra invece che quello di sinistra, diversamente da come aveva fatto altre volte. Le sue gambe andavano da sole, quasi corse verso la stanza alla fine del corridoio, entrandovi... e solo dopo un mese e mezzo avrebbe pensato che no, era impossibile che fosse una coincidenza. Le sue gambe, quel corridoio a destra, faceva tutto parte di un più grande piano dettato dal Destino, che aveva guidato il suo cuore e la sua mente direttamente in quella stanza. Stanza che, oh, tutto si aspettava fuorché di trovare abitata. C'erano quattro o cinque manichini con abiti stupendi, alcuni dai drappi pregiati, mentre da una cassa si vedeva chiaramente spuntare un'altra dozzina di colori, il che voleva dire un'altra dozzina di abiti, tutti da uomo. C'erano profumi su un mobilio, lozioni per i capelli, altrettanti oli profumati per il bagno, carta e penna sulla scrivania... gli sarebbe sembrata la stanza di una donna dove il marito, di suo, aveva messo solo gli abiti. Ma a smentire quel pensiero e a cancellarlo dalla mente fu un singolo elemento, uno solo che catturò l'attenzione di Filippo più di tutto il resto. In un angolo nascosto della stanza, come se fosse la cosa meno preziosa, c'era un altro manichino... e sopra, sistemata con la solita cura con la quale erano sistemati gli altri abiti, le componenti di una magnifica armatura oro, con tanto di nastro e pantalone rosso rubino. Era bellissima, Filippo si avvicinò ad essa, quasi catturato. Se avesse avuto lui un'armatura del genere non l'avrebbe certo lasciata in disparte... insomma, quale uomo preferiva mostrare lozioni per capelli e non un'armatura di tale portata?  
 

Sfiorò le immagini incise sopra l'armatura, socchiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di ricordare a chi appartenesse quello stemma, ma la mente non volle aiutarlo. E insomma, perché mai il fratello aveva rilegato lì un uomo con tanta ricchezza? E soprattutto, perché non gliene aveva parlato, come se fosse cosa da poco? 

Si sforzò di pensare, ma rapito l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu sussurrare.  
 

"Chi dannazione sei, tu?"  
 

"Il mio nome è Filippo, Altezza Reale. Esattamente come il suo."  
 

Una voce affabile, un tono di voce molto più alto rispetto a quello che Filippo usava normalmente. Monsieur sobbalzò, scattò dritto mentre si voltava, colto sul fatto. Fece barcollare l'armatura, che infine si decise a cadere a terra con un rumore assordante, complice il fatto che quell'ala fosse vuota. Si sentì solo quel rumore che subito rese più pesante il cuore di Monsieur. Chiuse gli occhi, imbarazzato.

  
"Oh, non si preoccupi. Non ci tengo così tanto... può aprire gli occhi. Sarebbe stato peggio se fosse stato quel vestito, quello porpora. Viene direttamente dall'Italia."  
 

Il moro aprì gli occhi, lentamente. Davanti a sé c'era un giovane uomo, capelli dorati e ondulati, occhi celesti che scintillavano, furbi, come se avesse visto qualcosa che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Aveva le mani dietro la schiena e mentre si avvicinava notò che zoppicava appena. Il sorriso furbo e compiaciuto che si allargava via via che si avvicinava, il vestito grigio lo rendeva ancora più bello. Monsieur rimase rapito, così tanto che non riuscì per la prima volta in vita sua a proferire parola.  
 

"E' sorpreso, Altezza? Tutti sanno chi è, non c'è bisogno di rimanere stupiti. Io sono il cavaliere di Lorena... al vostro servizio."  
 

Fece un pomposo inchino, Monsieur pensò che o era estremamente teatrale, o lo stava prendendo in giro. Entrambe le cose lo facevano impazzire al pensiero, ma non come ci si sarebbe aspettati. Fu il moro a fare un passo in avanti, cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo e la sua sorpresa inarcando un sopracciglio.  
 

"I cavalieri che io sappia dovrebbero essere in guerra... e certo non trattare la loro armatura come se fosse cosa da poco, come ha appena fatto."  
 

Chevalier sorrise ancora di più se possibile, la provocazione di Monsieur era così mirata che capì immediatamente non essere il problema al centro della sua mente. Non distolse un attimo lo sguardo dagli occhi grigi e apparentemente glaciali di Filippo, così bello e perfetto, una delle persone e cose più belle che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua... e lui sapeva riconoscere ciò che era piacevole agli occhi e non solo. Filippo sembrava un angelo.  
 

"Questa dovrebbe essere una provocazione? So che può fare di meglio..."  
 

Fu il sussurro in risposta, altrettanto provocatorio, di Chevalier. Finì di avvicinarsi, spostando lo sguardo su una ciocca di capelli di Monsieur, che non esitò ad afferrare e avvolgere al proprio dito, per poi tirare appena. Lo sguardo dei due si incrociò, di nuovo. Nessuno avrebbe mai osato- solo un folle, solo un folle avrebbe toccato in quel modo il fratello del Re. O un folle, o una persona fin troppo sicura di sé. E per quanto Filippo avrebbe voluto far recepire quel messaggio, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu deglutire con una certa difficoltà. Stava cominciando a sentire caldo e non era certo per la veste che indossava.  
 

"Comunque... preferisco far vedere quali sono davvero i miei interessi. Preferisco l'amore alla guerra, lei può capirmi immagino."  
 

"Non ne sono certo."  
 

Ormai il discorso si era ridotto ad un flebile sussurro da parte di entrambi, Monsieur si sentiva con le spalle al muro. Distolse lo sguardo, abbassandolo, ricordando di averlo visto zoppicare. Ottimo elemento di distrazione.  
 

"E' ferito, zoppica. Si è ferito in guerra?"  
 

Fu in quel momento che Chevalier lasciò la ciocca di Monsieur, che se ne dispiacque parecchio. Sembrava annoiato dalla domanda, non nascose l'insofferenza nel dover dare la risposta mentre i suoi occhi si spostarono da quelli del principe al cielo.  
 

"Già, sì. Uno dei lasciti delle sue adorate battaglie, per così dire. Scusa con la quale sua Maestà vostro fratello mi ha rinchiuso qua dentro... è bene che io mi riguardi, a quanto pare, rinunciando alle mie..."  
 

Lo sguardo del biondo si illuminò appena mentre guardava altrove, cercando le parole adatte. Non si spense quando si spostò su Filippo, anzi, si accese ancora di più mentre il sorriso furbo si dipingeva per l'ennesima volta sul volto perfetto.  
 

"... beh, rinunciando alle mie frivolezze. E vizi. E immoralità."  
 

Questa volta fu Filippo a distogliere lo sguardo, sorridendo leggermente.  
 

"Nessuno dovrebbe essere rinchiuso in un'ala così remota di un palazzo così grande. Spero di poterla rivedere presto a Corte."  
 

"A differenza di suo fratello, si vede che siete sincero, Altezza... ma nessuno dovrebbe venire a nascondersi in un'ala così remota di un palazzo così grande, soprattutto se quel qualcuno siete voi. Mi dica, suo fratello è così terribile come sembra?"  
 

"Mio fratello- Il Re non è terribile. Fa quello che deve ed io- io certo non mi nascondo."  
 

"Ah, no? Allora immagino sia qui perché la diverte vedere la polvere inzozzare i miei mobili o- o c'è altro, altro che ancora non so? Magari è qui per me."  
 

Filippo si drizzò appena, sospirando scocciato. Quel botta e risposta non lo avrebbe mai stancato, oh no, ma sentiva il bisogno di vincere quello scambio.  
 

"Magari per lei, sì... mi chiedevo quale borioso nobile uomo abitasse uno degli appartamenti più insulsi di Parigi tutta."  
 

"Ottimo, adesso lo sa. C'è altro che posso fare per lei?"  
 

"No, ho concluso. Grazie."  
 

Si guardarono per quelli che furono interminabili secondi. Chevalier sorrideva soddisfatto e divertito, interessato. Monsieur lo guardò e non riuscì a trattenere un leggero sorriso prima di superare il biondo, in corsa. Biondo che lo seguì con lo sguardo. Il Cavaliere aveva fatto del suo meglio per memorizzare ogni dettaglio del Principe... ogni movimento, ogni spigolo del viso, la sfumatura degli occhi, perfino il profumo che aveva ed indossava. Le voci di palazzo erano vere... quell'uomo era davvero irresistibile, era un toccasana per la vita di corte, per gli occhi. Era unico. Poco prima che Monsieur girasse l'angolo Filippo urlò con fare sarcastico.  
 

"Tornate a trovarmi, Altezza!"  
 

Affermazione che risuonò per i corridoi vuoti dell'Ala Est, come nella mente di Monsieur, che poi fece eco al suo cuore. Cuore che batteva come non era mai successo prima in vita sua, mentre aumentava il passo, sguardo a terra e mani congiunte dietro la schiena, pensieroso. Le mani formicolavano appena, le guance ancora erano calde e riusciva ancora a sentire la mano di Chevalier sfiorargli e tirargli appena i capelli. Ma cosa poteva essere, se non una breve e fugace sensazione?  
 

Il Principe si ripromise di non pensarci, ma fu difficile. I giorni passavano e Monsieur non riusciva a dimenticare quella figura misteriosa e atipica che aveva incontrato... e le cose peggiorarono quando Chevalier, pochi giorni dopo, tornò a frequentare i salotti del Palazzo Reale. I due si scambiavano sguardi e sorrisi, ma ogni volta che il biondo accennava ad avvicinarsi Filippo fuggiva con qualche scusa, congedandosi da chiunque stesse facendo conversazione con lui. Ad un mese dal loro primo incontro sapevano gli spostamenti, le abitudini e la servitù l'uno dell'altro, nonostante non si parlassero erano entrambi informatissimi sui pettegolezzi che li riguardavano... e chissà per quanto ancora il loro tira-e-molla sarebbe continuato, se non fosse stato per Luigi. Perché oh, per assurdo fu Luigi ad avvicinarli. E se solo il Re avesse saputo che il loro destino sarebbe stato quello, quella notte, non avrebbe indetto alcuna festa e né avrebbe invitato Chevalier a palazzo, del quale aveva comunque poca stima. Ma non fu così. Luigi non avrebbe potuto sapere quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di quella festa in maschera, un suo capriccio, indetta allo scopo, o quanto meno con la scusa, di far divertire la Corte. E così aveva fatto inviare una busta ad ogni nobile, col sigillo reale, contenente l'invito. Quella sera, la sera stessa della festa, insieme al vestito e alla maschera che avrebbe dovuto indossare, Monsieur ricevette una busta. Una busta che apparentemente era quella che aveva ricevuto nel pomeriggio e prontamente bruciato, contenente l'invito alla festa. La guardò per qualche secondo prima di capire che la busta era fatta per ingannare gli occhi. Prese il pezzo di carta dalle mani del servo, come il vestito, quasi stizzito mentre il cuore saltava e andava in gola, poi giù nello stomaco e riprendeva a battere come mai aveva fatto, se non una volta sola, al primo incontro con la persona che sperava avesse scritto il biglietto. Fece per aprire la busta, ma ci ripensò, fulminando i servi.  
 

"Posso vestirmi da solo, non sono mio fratello. Uscite, tutti."  
 

Sì, rimanere solo era la decisione più giusta. Voleva godersi quel momento, quella flebile speranza che quel biglietto potesse essere scritto da Filippo di Lorena non lo abbandonava, voleva gustarsi il momento. I servi impiegarono pochi secondi, lo lasciarono solo... e fu così che l'aprì, rivelando una scrittura pressoché perfetta, piena di curve eccessive e inutili, come la persona che aveva scritto quel biglietto: Chevalier, l'eccentrico ed elegante Cavaliere di Lorena.  
 

  


_'Sarò vestito in rosso cremisi, maschera oro. Mi faccia sapere come è vestito, Altezza, così potrò trovarla facilmente. Non desidero altro che essere il Vostro cavaliere, stasera. F.L.'_

Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro. Filippo si vestì, emozionato come una bambina di fronte alla sua prima bambola o abito, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Quando finì di sistemare a regola d'arte l'ultimo merletto e la maschera, fece per prendere carta e penna... ma si fermò. Increspò appena le labbra in un sorriso furbo e provocatorio, pensando che avrebbe reso le cose molto più divertenti se non avesse informato Chevalier del suo vestiario. Alla fine quanto ci avrebbe messo a riconoscerlo? Non avrebbe avuto un vestito tanto diverso da quello del Re, oro e argento, maschera bianca... sì. Sarebbe stato solo più eccitante ed il suo cuore già batteva al pensiero. Lasciò carta e penna sulla scrivania insieme al biglietto, senza scriverne uno in risposta.  
 

Fu così che raggiunse la sala dove si sarebbe svolta la festa. Gettò uno sguardo veloce e con un lieve brivido si accorse che era piena zeppa di persone, chiacchiericcio... e più di una aveva un vestito color cremisi. Fece un paio di giri della sala prima di darsi pervinto, fermandosi a bere un sorso di vino in un angolo. Cominciò a pensare di essere stato uno sciocco a non avvertire Chevalier, avrebbero perso un'occasione a causa della sua brama di-  
 

"Eccovi, finalmente. E' stata una caccia eccitante, vi seguo da una decina di minuti."  
 

La mente di Filippo si bloccò, fu come avere un blackout, si irrigidì nel sentire le mani del biondo posarsi sulla sua vita, il sussurro così vicino al suo orecchio. Poteva sentire il profumo del Cavaliere e oh, quanto gli piaceva. Cominciava ad apprezzare lozioni e profumi molto più che spade e strategie militari. Prese un respiro, si rilassò, così tanto da dargli del 'tu'.  
 

"E' stato così difficile trovarmi? Per un attimo credevo che non mi avresti mai trovato, o peggio, che con la paura di scambiarmi per il Re non ti saresti mai avvicinato. Sarebbe stato un po' codardo da parte tua, ma non mi aspettavo niente di diverso, sentendo le voci di Corte."  
 

Lorena rise, sembrava che quelle offese per lui fossero solo un gioco... e beh, Monsieur ne fu quasi sollevato.  
 

"Il Re non ha niente a che vedere con te, mio caro. Vuoi ballare?"  
 

Il sussurro era malizioso e fece salire una vampata di calore lungo il corpo di Filippo, che si voltò solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi, sorridere di rimando.  
 

"Come posso dire di no a tanta insistenza?"  
 

Fu la prima volta per Filippo, una serie di prime volte per entrambi. Perché entrambi rimasero folgorati quella notte, entrambi provarono cosa significasse amore ed amare, prima, dopo e durante il letto. Fiducia, dedizione, amore... quella notte fu un concentrato di sensazioni ed emozioni che li lasciò sconvolti. Né il Re, né la Regina, né i complotti, né qualunque cosa avrebbe riservato loro il futuro li avrebbe divisi. E nonostante tutti credessero il contrario, la storia e l'amore sarebbero stati sempre dalla loro parte.  
  
  
 

  
*****************************************************************************

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE AUTRICE:  
> E' stato un lungo parto, ma neanche troppo doloroso. E' una vita che non scrivo e pubblico qualcosa che mi sembra davvero decente... la Monchevy è diventata una delle mie piccole certezze, la amo, amo come interagiscono e questa scena è parte di un mio headcanon personale da ere.  
> Spero possa piacere e intrattenere, ringraziamo il #writober2018 che mi ha dato l'opportunità di scrivere qualcosina a tema Monchevy.  
> p.s.: anche il prompt del 3 Ottobre, "Insonnia" è a tema Monchevy. Spero di poter correggere e pubblicare anche quello a breve!  
> #fanwriterit #writober2018  
> https://www.facebook.com/fanwriter.it/


End file.
